An Unforgetable Journey revised
by Area Parker
Summary: This is the revised version of my other story
1. A mistake waiting to happen

An Unforgettable Adventure by: Elendil the Warrior  
  
Author's Note: This is a Lord of the Rings/Original Character(s) fanfic. This is my one shot at trying to write a LotR fic so please review and I gladly accept constructive criticism. Disc: I don't own any LotR characters*cries* I wish I did but the truth hurts. I do own all the characters that are not mentioned in LotR: Fellowship of the Ring. Example: Nienna is one of my original characters.  
  
Chapter one: A mistake just waiting to happen.  
  
Legolas ran through the woods of Mirkwood. He had heard news of Aragorn coming to Mirkwood with urgent news. He had planned to wait for the ranger near the edge of the forest. As he reached the plains he noticed Elessar was already there and was already unsaddling his horse. The horse was a mare with a chestnut coat and a dark brown mane. Aragorn was handing his saddle to an Elvin stable worker when Legolas jumped on top of him happily.  
  
"Its wonderful to see you again Aragorn!" Legolas said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes it is nice to be in these woods again.." He looked at Legolas.  
  
"I have urgent news for your father. where is he?" Legolas pointed to and large oak tree.  
  
"Up there, father is speaking with Haladir of Lothlorien right now. its some kind of secret counsel of the sort." Aragorn nodded as Haladir and Thranduil the king of Mirkwood descended down the stairs attached to the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Naamarie Haladir and have a safe journey home" Thranduil said as he patted Haladir on the back.  
  
Haladir nods and as he passes Aragorn he pats him on the back and stops.  
  
"Elessar it is strange for you to be in Mirkwood this time of year. where do you hail from?"  
  
"I hail from the Lord Elrond of Rivendell in order to bring urgent news to King Thranduil" he nods at Haladir as he mounts a snow white colored horse.  
  
Haladir smiles "Well then I will take my leave of you and wish you god speed on your trip home." He kicks the horse lightly in the sides and he gallops briskly to the north, disappearing into the sunset.  
  
Thranduil pats Aragorn on the back. "So Elessar what urgent news do you bring to me from Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Perhaps we can speak about the matter in privacy" Aragorn looks at Legolas.  
  
Legolas turns red at the thought that they were treating him like a child.  
  
"May I ask for your pardon Elessar but I am not a child and I feel that I can be trusted with such matters of importance." Aragorn cuts him off.  
  
"Forgive me Legolas. but I regret that I must speak with your father alone about this"  
  
Legolas glares then waves at three elves walking past. He joins them and walks away from Aragorn and Thranduil. Aragorn and Thranduil slowly ascended the stairs.  
  
In Hobbiton..  
  
Frodo Baggins sat under a tree reading a book, when he hears a cart approaching and a man singing. He runs to the edge to meet the man. In the distance a cart with a man with a long gray beard and a pointy hat drew near.  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
  
Out from the door where it began.  
  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
  
Let others follow it who can..  
  
Frodo crossed his arms and looked at the man as the cart slowed.  
  
"Your late." The elderly man looked at him.  
  
"A wizard is never late. Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early, he arrives PRECISELY when he means to!"  
  
They both try to keep a straight face, and fail. Frodo throws himself into the man's arms for a hug.  
  
"Its wonderful to see you again Gandalf!" he laughs as Gandalf hugs him back.  
  
"Now you didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" he said with a smile.  
  
"What's new in the world? Tell me everything." Frodo sat next to Gandalf in the cart.  
  
"Haven't we grown curious? Most unnatural for a hobbit. What can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits. For which I am most grateful for."  
  
As the cart went past a marketplace hobbits started to notice the cart and were yelling, "Looks its Gandalf!" Gandalf tipped his hat and keep the cart moving.  
  
They pass a field where tents and a banner are being set up. Gandalf laughs.  
  
"Ah.. The long expected party.how is the old rascal? I understand this is to be a party of special magnificence?" Frodo nodded.  
  
"You know Bilbo, he's got the whole Shire in an uproar."  
  
"Well that should please him.."  
  
"Half the Shire's been invited. He's up to something.."  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"Alright then keep your secrets.you know before you came along we Bagginses were very well though of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected of."  
  
"If you're referring to that incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. I only gave your uncle a little nudge out the door."  
  
"Whatever you did, you have been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." As they pass a hobbit hole a hobbit snarls at Gandalf. Gandalf nods and quickly turns to Frodo.  
  
A group of hobbit children see Gandalf and come running.  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf." Gandalf pretends not to but as the children moan he sets off a butterfly firework. The children yell with glee and clap their hands.  
  
The man smiles, but as his wife comes out he quickly turns it to an acceptable frown.  
  
"I'm glad you're back Gandalf" Frodo said as he jumped out of the cart.  
  
"So am I dear boy.. So am I." Gandalf continues to Bilbo's house.  
  
Back at Mirkwood..  
  
"King Thranduil you must understand that the One Ring has been found somewhere in a place called the Shire. I have been warned by Gandalf that we must be alert in case of attacks from Mordor.."King Thranduil nods.  
  
"Well then I can promise no more than three of my men and Legolas will be standing by if there is need for Elves in this problem.." Aragorn pats him on the back.  
  
"That is all I ask for my lord" He looks at the trees and yells.  
  
"Come in and sit down Legolas I have noticed you have been there for the last hour or so.." Legolas looks embarrassed as he jumps on the platform from the trees.  
  
"Aye Aragorn, I have been here the whole time." he is cut off, as there are shouts from below.  
  
Legolas jumps from branch to branch till he reaches the bottom. Aragorn and Thranduil hurry down the stairs. As they join Legolas they see and group of Elves surrounding something.  
  
"Make way for the King!" Aragorn yells as he Legolas and Thranduil push through the crowds. On the ground is a she-elf lying next to a dead orc. Legolas threw the orc out of the forest as Aragorn inspected the she-elf.  
  
"She's alive but badly wounded. We will need some Athelas though." Legolas runs to a small bush and cuts off a little bit of the weeds there. Aragorn mixes the weeds with warm water and he tries to get the girl to sip the mixture out of a bowl. The girl coughs and sputters as the liquid goes down her throat. She pulls out a sword and holds it dangerously close to Aragorn's throat.  
  
"Who are you?" she asks them all.  
  
Legolas stands up.  
  
"I am Legolas son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood and this is King Thranduil my father." She bows her head then nods at Aragorn.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I am Strider a Ranger of Middle Earth" She slips her sword back into her sheath.  
  
"Very well I am.....  
  
Author's Note: So how was the first chapter? I hope anyone who reads this will review. Like I said before I accept constructive criticism and I will be updating the story soon. 


	2. A unexpected character

Author's note: Okay this is the second chappie for my LotR fic. Go back to chapter one to see my disclaimer.  
  
Gandalf stops his wagon in front of Bag End, passes a sign 'No Admittance Except on Party Business', and knocks on the door with his staff. A disgruntled voice comes from within.  
  
"No thank you! We don't want any more well-wishers, visitors, or distant relations!"  
  
"How about very old friends?" Gandalf asked. The door opens and Bilbo appears at the door.  
  
"Gandalf?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Bilbo Baggins" Gandalf says with an amused sparkle in his eyes. He hugs Bilbo.  
  
"My dear Gandalf!!" Bilbo says. Gandalf looks at him.  
  
"One hundred and eleven years old! Who would believe it? You haven't aged a day."  
  
"Come in, come in, welcome, would you like some tea? Or perhaps something stronger. I still have some of the Old Winyards left. 1296, a very good year! Almost as old as I am! My Father put it down. What say we open one?" Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"Just tea thank you." he says as Bilbo is hanging his hat and staff up.  
  
Gandalf knocks the chandelier, steadies it, and hits his head on the beam when he turns around.  
  
"I was expecting you last week, but you come and go as you please..."  
  
He gathers food while Gandalf looks at the maps spread out on Bilbo's table.  
  
"I can make you some eggs if you like..." he comes into the room and realizes that Gandalf isn't there. Gandalf appears behind him.  
  
"Just tea thank you."  
  
"Yes, right, you don't mind if I do?" he asks with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all." Gandalf says as someone knocks on the door.  
  
Bilbo flings himself against the wall.  
  
"I'm not at home! I need to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's rest. I want to see mountains again, Gandalf, mountains! And then find someplace quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, right, the tea."  
  
"You mean to go through with your plan, then?"  
  
"Yes, everything's in hand. The arrangements have all been made."  
  
"Frodo suspects."  
  
"Of course he suspects, he's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"  
  
"You will tell him, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"He's very fond of you, you know."  
  
"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him to, but I think in his heart Frodo is still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields, little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I begin to feel it in my heart. I feel thin, stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday, and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!"  
  
Bilbo and Gandalf sit outside Bag-End, smoking.  
  
"Old Toby! Finest weed in Southfarthing."  
  
Bilbo blows a smoke-ring; Gandalf blows a ship, which sails through the ring.  
  
"Gandalf, my old friend, this will be a night to remember!"...  
  
In Mirkwood.  
  
"I am Nienna, a ranger of the plains of Rohan" she gets up and bows to Legolas and Thranduil.  
  
"Well Nienna what brings you all the way from Rohan to Mirkwood?" asks Thranduil.  
  
She looks at Aragorn.  
  
"King Theoden calls for acceptance for me to be included in Lord Elrond's counsel"  
  
Legolas and Thranduil nod. Aragorn nods.  
  
"Very well." he holds back a laugh. "Milady if you would kindly explain why they are sending a she-elf, nonetheless a she-ranger, instead of Eomer the sister -son of Theoden?" Nienna glares at him.  
  
"I don't understand where you think you've been given the authority to insult me this way.you.. you LONGSHANKS!" Aragorn's face turns bright red.  
  
She turns towards Thranduil and she bows, "My Lord I shall take my leave of you and head southeast towards Rivendell myself, although I may dare to ask if I can be loaned a horse from your stables?" Thranduil nods.  
  
"Of course Legolas please fetch this maiden a valiant steed from the stable." Legolas nods, and motions for Nienna to follow him.  
  
Aragorn looks at Thranduil "My King you realize that she is not who she says she is?" Thranduil nods.  
  
"Yes of course but if she desires to be in Elrond's counsel then let Elrond decide that matter" he nods as she kicks the horse in the side and starts off.  
  
"Naamarie Prince Legolas, and King Thranduil" she nods at Aragorn and gallops off.  
  
There is a screech and Aragorn turns quickly towards the palace.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I'm done the 2nd chapter. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed the first chapter. Please be kind to me and review!!! 


	3. Bilbo's Departure

Author's Note: Okay I just want to take this time to thank the following authors for reviewing my story. I would like to thank darkpride, dani the elf, chibi anime grl, legolasluver123, and chibigoten124/ssj3mysticpan. I would suggest that others would kindly check out some of their stories as well. Well the reviews are in and here is chapter three! bows  
  
At Hobbiton..  
  
Gandalf sets off fireworks as hobbits are dancing, talking, and drinking.  
  
Frodo sits down next to Sam, "Come on Sam ask Rosie for a dance!"  
  
Sam reluctantly shakes his head and stands up. "I'll think I'll just have another ale.."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Frodo shoves Sam into the crowd and soon Sam is dancing with Rosie. Frodo laughs.  
  
Bilbo is telling some hobbit children a tale about him and trolls.  
  
"So there I was, at the mercy of three Monstrous trolls, and they were arguing about How to cook us! Whether it be turned on a spit, or if they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly! They spent so much time arguing the whithertos and whyfors that the first light of the sun crept up over the tops of the trees and POOF! Turned them all to stone!" the children gasp as Bilbo rubs his hands together and nods.  
  
Gandalf sets off a butterfly firework and the children run and try to catch it. He goes to fetch a couple more fireworks from his cart and as soon as he leaves Merry and Pippin sneak up and Pippin gets a large red firework. They take it into a tent and light it.  
  
As Pippin lights it, "There!"  
  
"You're supposed to put it in the ground!" Merry warns him shrilly.  
  
"It is in the ground!" Pippin commented.  
  
"Outside!!!" Merry growls.  
  
"It was your idea!" Pippin protests as the firework goes off leaving him and Merry lying on the ground covered in soot.  
  
The firework bursts into a dragon's head and swoops down on the hobbits. Panicked Frodo tries to warn Bilbo.  
  
"Bilbo watch out for the dragon!" Bilbo shook his head fervently. "Dragon? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon around these parts in a thousand years.' he and Frodo hit the ground as the dragon flies over them. The dragon dissolves into fireworks much to all the hobbit's delight.  
  
Merry and Pippin are pleased with the result.  
  
"That was good.." murmurs Merry.  
  
"Lets get another one" says Pippin.  
  
Gandalf appears behind them and takes a firm hold on each of their ears.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, I might have know." he leads them to the kitchen where they clean the dishes for the rest of the party. Soon all the hobbits are in an uproar and they are all yelling "SPEECH! BILBO! SPEECH!"  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!" there is a yell from the Gaffer of the Proudfoots.  
  
"Proudfeet!" Everyone erupts into laughter.  
  
"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Alas, eleventy one years is much too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve! I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell! Goodbye." He slips a ring on his finger and vanishes. The crowd of hobbits starts to murmur and gasp except for Gandalf.  
  
The gate to Bag End is invisibly opened and Bilbo steps into his hobbit hole. He laughs to himself and puts the ring into his pocket. As he grabs a walking staff and heads for his living room Gandalf is already there.  
  
" I suppose you think that was awfully clever didn't you?" he says as Bilbo turns around startled.  
  
"Oh come on Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" he chuckles then looks dispirited.  
  
"There are a good many magical rings in this world, Bilbo, and none of them should be used lightly!"  
  
"Oh it was just a bit of fun! Oh I do suppose you're right, as usual." Bilbo gathers more things to take with him.  
  
"You will keep an eye on Frodo wont you?"  
  
"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them" Gandalf promises.  
  
"I'm leaving everything to him."  
  
"And this ring of yours is it staying too?"  
  
"Yes its in an envelope on the mantel"  
  
Gandalf turns towards the mantel.  
  
"No. wait its still here in my pocket" he laughs.  
  
"Isn't that odd? Yet why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" he gazes at the ring lovingly.  
  
Gandalf looks at him cautiously "I think you should leave the ring, behind. Is that so hard?"  
  
Bilbo eyes him nervously " Well no and yes. Now it comes to it. I don't feel like parting with it! I found it! It came to me!"  
  
"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf warns him.  
  
"And what if I'm angry! It's your fault! It's mine. My own, my precious..." Bilbo whispers.  
  
"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you." Gandalf looks at Bilbo suspiciously.  
  
"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?"  
  
"I think you've had that ring quite long enough."  
  
"You want it for yourself!"  
  
A shadow draws around Gandalf, revealing the power he usually keeps hidden.  
  
"Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you! I'm trying to help you."  
  
The shadow fades and he is the kind old man again. Bilbo runs to him.  
  
"All your long years, we have been friends. Trust me now as you once did. Let it go."  
  
"You're right. The ring must go to Frodo. It's late, and the road is long. Yes, it is time."  
  
Bilbo gathers his pack and heads out the door. Gandalf stops him on the doorstep. "Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket." He mentions.  
  
"Oh, yes." Bilbo takes out the ring, holds it on his palm, and with a great effort, turns his hand until the ring slips off and drops on the floor. Bilbo walks out, takes a deep breath.  
  
"I've thought of an ending for my book. 'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days."  
  
"And I'm sure you will, old friend."  
  
"Good bye, Gandalf."  
  
They shake hands, friends as always.  
  
"Goodbye, dear Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo heads down the road singing.  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
  
Out from the door where it began.  
  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
  
let others follow it that can!  
  
Let them a journey new begin,  
  
But I at last with weary feet  
  
will turn towards the lighted inn,  
  
my evening-rest and sleep to meet.  
  
At Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn turns as a group of orcs jump on top of several elves. He unsheathes his sword and chops the head off the nearest one. Legolas and three elves shoot arrows into the necks of retreating orcs. Thranduil dives behind a bush as the elves and Aragorn fight the rest of the orcs. Legolas yells at Aragorn.  
  
"They must have been following Nienna! You've got to get out of here!!" Aragorn nods then bows. He dodges an attack from a row of orcs and runs out of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas yells something to a she-elf fighting nearby and she follows Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn ducks into a marsh and makes his way through it as he hears footsteps behind him. He pulls out his sword and yells.  
  
"Who goes there?" a person runs up to him and bows...  
  
Author's Note: Well? Mwwhhhahhahaha I got everyone with a cliffhanger again.holds up a sign that says READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. New Friends, New Foes

Hi all its Elendil with the fourth chapter of my LotR fanfic. I know I haven't updated in months but that's only because I didn't have inspiration so don't shoot me! Anyway without further suspense on with the fic! **** bows

At The Shire...

"Until our next meeting..." Gandalf turned and went back into the house and picked up the Ring. and saw the Eye. Startled, he dropped it to the floor the stared at it, going into the parlor and sitting in front of the fireplace lighting his pipe. Puffing gently he murmured, "Riddles in the dark... Precious..."

Frodo rushed in excitedly, "Bilbo!" He looks to the ground to see the ring and picks it up glancing at Gandalf, "He's gone, hasn't he? He talked about it for so long, I never really believed he would do it. Gandalf?"

Gandalf silently looked at him then faked a small smile, "Bilbo's Ring. He's gone off to live with the elves and he's left you Bag End." He puffs some more then holds out an envelope as Frodo slips the ring in it.

"Put it out of sight. Keep it safe"

Frodo nodded and stuffed the ring in a chest beneath some clothes and spun around as the voice of a drunk Sam called to him from the gate.

"C'mon Mr.Frodo we're all heading to the Green Dragon for a pint! Join us!"

Merry and Pippin can be heard singing loudly. As their voices fade Frodo looks to Gandalf.

"Where are you going?"

Gandalf begins to grab his stuff quickly. "I must go to see the highest of my order, he is both powerful and wise."

"But you just got here. Why?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"I don't understand!"

"Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe." He rushes into the dead of night.

In Barad-Dur a voice screams, "SHIRE! BAGGINS!"

The Nazgul ride out on their horses.

Gandalf enters the White City looking at the manuscript of Isildur's tale:

The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring. The Ring of power has come to me. It will become an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline will be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with a great pain. The markings on the band fade, the writing that was once as bright as red flame has all but disappeared, a secret now only fire can tell.

In the marshes outside of Mirkwood...

The she-elf that Legolas had whispered to stepped out of the fog, "I am Andúnë Tîwele, a friend of Legolas. He has told me to catch up with you and escort you to Rivendell with the promise that he would meet you there with his comrades, Saelbeth, Silinde, and Galdor. (A/N: I got these names from Cap'n Spiffy and they should be the correct names of Legolas's comrade. I asked her for permission to use the names.)

Aragorn nods, "Very well Andúnë, follow me. We must find Nienna, she is being hunted by a band of Orcs as is she has a bounty on her head and although she is a she-elf and she-ranger I must admit some of her skills surpass even my own... but she will not fair much longer her wounds are not properly healed yet.

Andúnë smirks, "Lord Aragorn, is it perhaps that you like Nienna?"

Aragorn turns to her angrily, "That is too rash Andúnë, you are lucky that I would not raise a hand to a girl. I happen to only be concerned for Nienna's well being." He begins to stride towards his horse jumping on it, "Are you coming or not?"

Andúnë nods and jumps on behind him, "Aye I am coming, I apologize for my word Elessar..."

"You are forgiven, now we ride to Rivendell" He kicks Brugo's sides and they gallop off towards the Fords of Brunien.

The Shire...

A Dark Rider startles a hobbit cutting wood. His dog sensibly retreats into the house.

"Shire... Baggins..." the Nazgul hisses.

"There's no Baggins 'round her. They're all up in Hobbiton."

The Rider hisses.

Startled, the hobbit points in the direction of Hobbiton, "That way"

The Rider takes off.

So that's chapter two. How was it? Hahaha Randi I told you I'd put you in it!

Anyway kindly read and review!


End file.
